


Hungry

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.  No plot, what-so-ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @SocialOutsider3 on the occasion of her birthday!
> 
> (not beta read)

“Fuck, babe.” Danny was practically salivating at what was in front of him. “If you could see this. Could see what it looks like from here when you are begging for my dick.”

Three of Danny’s fingers slid in and out of Steve’s ass rhythmically, slowly, as if they had nothing but time and enjoyment of the feel of the flesh around them. Just wet, and push, and hot flushed skin.

“Danny.” Steve groaned, drew out the word, let the sound ripple off the walls. His chest and knees were braced on the bed as Danny hand reamed him. Begging, grunting, pushing back for more.

“It looks so hungry.” Danny pushed in and held still, let Steve fuck himself on the fingers for a moment. “You want more, don’t you. You want so much more.”

“Yes! Steve cried out as a finger tip grazed his prostate. “More. Please more!”

A little more lube and Danny tucked his pinky under, slowly pushing four fingers in. Steve groaned. Danny groaned. “You have the hungriest fucking hole, babe. You’ll take everything. Will you let me…”

“Sometime… not now. Just fuck me now.” Steve shoved his ass toward Danny, negating his words. “Want it now, D. Want your short fat cock, now!”

“Short? Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“Please! Love your cock, D. So much. So fat, fatter than your fist. Can feel it for days. Please!”

Danny pulled his hand away, lined himself up and pushed in hard. No condom, no more lube. Steve would feel it, maybe not for days, but he was definitely feeling it.

“YES! Fuck, babe, yes! Fuck I love your cock. Hard. Danny please? Hard.”

And damn if the begging didn’t just settle at the base of Danny’s spine, where he could feel it from his tail bone, through his balls and into his dick. Watching Steve’s hole take his cock while the man begged to be plowed never got old.

So Danny pushed. He slammed his body into Steve’s over and over. Until the bed was squeaking. Until Steve was louder than the bed. Until Steve’s hand reached down to jerk himself off. And then Danny pushed harder.

Danny shouted out when he came, reaching forward to pull at Steve’s hair, and was vaguely aware of Steve’s climax as well.

“Fuck, I love that cock.” Steve panted as Danny pulled out.

Danny chuckled and lightly slapped Steve’s ass. “It loves you too, babe.”


End file.
